zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 139
Suggestions Shadow Temple vs. Spirit Temple Which comes first? Hm? The 16:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : : The Egg. (I've no interest in watching people with uninformed opinions squabble over this, sorry.) --AuronKaizer ' 16:35, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : : I wise man should have once said "Thou shalt not suffer this fight to live." --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't particularly dislike it but I don't love it either. -'Minish Link 17:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : : THE GUILLOTINES SAY NO! : : What if we ran this fight, but in the intro we just present it as a straight up which is your favorite fight instead of which comes first? Along the lines of what AK said, a which comes first fight would be a bunch of people who don't know what they're talking about posting their opinion. If we're willing to sell it just as a which do you like better, I think there would be nice connections, a good reason to compare them, and potential for a close fight.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Biggoron's Sword vs. Gilded Sword I'm sure this has been done somewhere and is probably really boring, but as TM said I have nothing to lose. Both are swords that are the third sword in the game, and are upgraded versions of their destructable counterparts (Razor Sword, Giant's Knife). So, uh, yeah. -'Minish Link' 17:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : : Probably would have supported it if you'd gotten the order right. --AuronKaizer ' 18:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : : THE GUILLOTINES STILL SAY NO! : :Got me with "upgraded versions of their destructable counterparts" Oni Link 18:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : : The upgraded version of a destructible sword thing is kind of week; strictly speaking the Biggoron's Sword is not a reforged Giant's Knife; it's very similar but is actually made from the completely different "Broken Goron's Sword" (if it were just a broken Giant's Knife the majority of that trading quest would be pointless). Technically that was destructible I guess, but you couldn't ever wield it. The Gilded and Biggoron's swords also aren't gameplay equivalents. I might like it better if it were a battle of the two double handed swords. I don't know, I'm just not hyped about this fight.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : : Decent but boring (but better than mine) The 19:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Bombchu vs. Remote Bombs Two bomb variants with unique properties. Not much else to say here. Insert pun about how explosive this match would be.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : : Meh. : : I kind of like it but it's not very creative The 19:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : : Not great but not bad. -'Minish Link' 19:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh. --AuronKaizer ' 20:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : : We need someone to win and I like this one more than the other one, so yeah. The 15:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Comments Hell week 2.0? -'Minish Link 19:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Not really, Mediocre Week is more like it. --AuronKaizer ' 20:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The ToC has indeed been slow lately. Either we're getting un-creative, used up all the good ideas, are getting more critical of suggestions, or most likely, some combination of the three. Though at the moment there's an exiting race between the bomb and sword fights, which are are neck and neck with a total score of... 0... I'll be happy with anything as long as it wins with a positive score.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC)